


僞春七日

by RequiemNo10



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemNo10/pseuds/RequiemNo10
Summary: 某個艾迪與布萊特不曾相遇的宇宙裏發生的故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	僞春七日

在和第四任女友分手之後的晚上，布萊特·楊夢遺了。他記得一些灰色的揉成一團的快感，那些純粹的感受又被清醒過來的他飛快忘掉，只殘餘了些許宿醉般的碎片。醒來的時候，他錯愕地發現自己仍舊躺在自己的床上，内褲裏粘膩的觸感慢慢爬上他的意識，他花了一點時間去理解他又回到了現實。那是凌晨兩點。房間裏窗簾拉著，不知道天光有沒有亮起來。他爬起來開了燈，在衛生間的水槽裏搓洗被換下的内褲。排水口上產生一個小小的漩渦，水裹挾著吞沒他的精液，流向下水道，流向他不知所蹤的地方。他曾經讀到過一種説法，說男性每射精一次就會丟失一品脫的血液，所以爲了你的身心健康，請不要手淫。他沒有手淫， 只是呆呆地看著排水口上那個旋轉的漩渦 ，想到是夢吞沒了他的一部分血。

他很久沒碰到這種事了。曾經，在青春期的時候，布萊特還會夢遺，甚至他第一次體驗射精的感受就是在夢裏。那時他們家還在台灣，空調總是不夠冷，燥熱的夜晚他醒來，為腿間那具不安分的活物感到羞愧，滿頭大汗。他十一嵗，爲了連他自己也不太能理解的夢中的欲望面紅耳赤，洗好自己的内褲，躡手躡脚地挂到陽臺上，換好乾淨的内褲，再重新躺回被子裏去。——可是那些日子應當都過去了。 如今他二十七嵗，在悉尼，獨居，單身，你可以說他一無所有，也可以説他什麽都有。昆士蘭大學新聞系廣告學研究生，畢業後赴悉尼新媒體工作室工作，策劃過幾個行内有名的成功項目，有了自己的名片，在家人群裏他叫楊博堯，在客戶口中他是楊經理，在公司裏他叫布萊特。他逼近人生的而立，逼近所謂事業的上坡，青春期離他那麽遙遠，卻在夢裏忽地咬住他的手，二次復活。

他在鏡子面前口乾舌燥。所有得不到回應的情欲都是無處安放的孤獨。

布萊特躺回床，睡不着。他眯著眼睛看手機，翻著不見底的聊天列表，知道找不到那個被他剛剛刪掉好友的賬號。他和這一任女友不過認識一周，布萊特就覺得，不行。堪堪提出分手，他就刪光了對方所有的聯係方式。布萊特自覺對愛人的選擇并不苛刻，他也并不缺少追求者。在這行混得如魚得水的，一定是富有魅力又自知的人。他參加派對，總會有人問他要他的聯係方式；他乘夜班地鐵回家，對面的陌生乘客會從手機上擡起頭來看他。四任女友，兩任男友，最長的不過半年，他奔跑在人生的軌道上，自認爲過得還算如意，除了他的胸膛裏有一個黑黝黝的洞口，愛從別人那裏流進這裏，回不了頭。

他的朋友説他眼光太高，他說他是完美主義。可是感情這種東西不像別的，再經年纍月地打磨抛光，也還是需要電波對得上。那個女孩，二十三歲，金髮，甚至比他還高些，嗓音尖尖的，丹鳳眼，很好看。他在墨爾本出差時遇到她，是當地項目的對接策劃。她約他在星巴克見面，可是他離不開咖啡因，她卻喝到低咖啡因焦糖瑪奇朵都會吐出舌頭。她分享泰勒·斯威夫特，他的歌單裏只有清一色的普羅科菲耶夫和格里格。她很可愛，布萊特承認，她會做一手獨家的鬆餅，他們會生活得很愉快，但是布萊特逃跑了。怎麽解釋得清楚？他想象得出，那女孩不會咒駡他，只會呆呆地看著屏幕，然後哭。他感到抱歉，他知道這種行爲很過分，可是那不是對的人——他相信他的感覺，他不想浪費時間。

房間裏那樣寂靜，布萊特輾轉反側，最後還是爬起來。以前他是不碰酒精的，但是壓力大了，收不住。他在冰箱裏翻找，紅牛還剩下兩罐，啤酒是一點都不剩了。

尋思良久，布萊特決定出門。

二月末的悉尼白天仍然熱得過分，簡直到晚上才適合出門。他走到街上去，只帶了手機、鑰匙、錢包。營業員是個金發的男生，看上去年輕得過分，眼影很厚，有種不正統的感覺。布萊特沒見過這個年輕人，但這個年紀，做上便利店的夜班營業員，也做不長，只是兼職。那個男生對他説：”晚上好。“

布萊特徑直走向貨架，沒有看他，不過布萊特回應了一句：”晚上好。“

他從7-11出來，捎了瓶維多利亞苦啤，沒給對方留小費。一邊走在回公寓的路上，他一邊摸出自己的鑰匙，就這麽在街上開了瓶子。瓶蓋落在手心裏，那些新鮮的泡沫打濕了布萊特的手指，湧出又落到水泥磚拼起的街道地面上，這讓他皺了皺眉。他乾脆找了街邊一張長椅坐下，深抿了一口。

真苦啊。

他怎麽喜歡上這種東西的？曾經在大學裏他還是個奶茶黨，熱衷於七分糖的珍珠撞奶。這麽多年來他的味蕾像他的靈魂一樣變得遲鈍了，於是溫婉柔和的東西再不能觸及到他，只有酒精的刺激能像針穿破他綫般糾纏的外殼，讓他感受到些許微弱的痛。街上并不安靜，遠遠地還有在夜間駛過的車的聲音，偶然有一聲響亮的嘯鳴——那是摩托車趁著夜色偷偷在街道上嘗試一把瘋狂。閉上眼，那些偶然撞破寂靜的風聲也像海浪聲，一浪接著一浪。

布萊特喜歡直接就著瓶子喝啤酒，或者易拉罐。對著易拉罐他可以喝得很快，有時晚上改方案，他把啤酒喝空了一半，再兌著紅牛喝下去——不好喝，但敲著鍵盤，他就失去了味覺。啤酒被從容器裏傾倒出來流入另一個空杯子的時候就完成了一種轉換，變成一種感覺、一種情緒——但不再是酒。雖然他開始擁抱酒精，可是他從不去酒吧。一個人，買著啤酒回家，在自己的茶幾上排開酒瓶來，是不會費心再將酒倒出來重新再裝杯的。需要一種冰冷的觸感，玻璃或者鋁，低低地、混著麥芽和苦澀，在他的唇下燃燒。純粹的酒。簡單的、不與其餘的多餘纏繞的酒。救贖。今天他買了玻璃瓶裝的，或許只是爲了手中能握得厚實些——説實在的，都是閃念，他無所謂是什麽酒，能喝就行。

布萊特坐在那裏晃了一晃，向後仰，靠到椅背上。他想象了一下或許可以躺平在椅子上，像流浪漢們做的一樣——不過在這裏是睡不着的，路燈太亮，他受不了。他再喝了口酒，摸出手機，發現鎖屏上的數字已經跳到了二月二十九日。布萊特換了個坐姿，感覺座位底下傳來一些聲音，於是他把脚向後踩了踩，踩到什麽東西。

他要站起來去看了——突然間，一種冰涼的東西捉住了他的脚踝。布萊特大叫一聲，險些跌下椅子。

他沒握住。玻璃瓶子從他手裏摔下來倒在地上，奇跡般地沒碎，酒卻灑了一地。

斜對角的燈突然亮了起來。布萊特出了一身的冷汗，猛地發力把脚掙脫控制，跪下去去看椅子下。方才他沒在意過椅子下面有什麽東西，晚間光纖也不高，現在他看清了——長椅下有塊廣告布，那布下——顯然——大概，有個人的形狀。

天啊，他剛才還在想象自己睡在這裏的樣子。那布悉悉索索地動了，布萊特看見剛剛抓住他脚的是什麽了，那是只手。他不確定現在應該立馬走開還是什麽，彩色的花紋褪下了，從那布裏探出一個人的腦袋——一個二十六七歲的年輕男人，眼睛灰蒙蒙的，在夜裏看著他。麥芽發酵的味道彌漫在空氣裏，那些茶色的液體沿著人行道一路流淌到瀝青街道上去。布萊特該走了，這是場意外的偶遇，他為那瓶啤酒感到可惜。“老兄，打擾到你睡覺，我很抱歉。”他向後退，決定立馬離開，但那人掙脫了布想要站起來，那個男人說——

“……救救我。”

* * *

所以，這就是布萊特·楊怎麽和艾迪·陳——LL-323型仿生機械人形相遇的。那個灰頭土臉的人形從地裏站起來，讓布萊特感覺自己像是在街邊撿了條流浪狗。他電量大概只剩下百分之三了，連説話都變得慢起來、斷斷續續。艾迪看上去完全就像一個人類，除了脖子上有一圈傷痕般的插口——那是機械人形得以與人類區分的標志，也是他們與外界交換信息、充電的地方，而現在那上面的低電量提示燈一閃一閃，狠狠發著紅光。布萊特好不容易把他帶到最近的充電崗，投了錢，幫他把插頭插進後頸的充電口，那燈才隨著一聲脆響跳回黃色。那比他還高半個頭的機械人形站在棚子裏，看上去有點不好意思，他穿著一身不合時宜的正裝，被他自己之前的行爲搞得皺巴巴的，沾了土與草葉，又被他自己拍下肩膀。他說：“謝謝你。”

布萊特和這個沒錢給自己買充電時長的奇怪機械人形站在一起。他抓了抓頭髮，聽見變電箱在他們身後咳嗽了一聲，有點緊張地瞥了一眼。“沒事……我猜人形和人一樣都有不好過的日子？”

“哈哈！”

這個機械人形有一副亞裔的面孔。他留著三七開的短髮，膚色是小麥色，肩膀開闊，穿著一身燕尾服，和他的處境以及四周顯得格格不入，簡直是像從時空裂縫裏跌出來的一樣。不過這個人形看上去比之前精神多了。好像是爲了填補空氣中的空缺似的，人形開口了：“我叫艾迪·陳。”

“呃……叫我布萊特。”

“你今天也過得不太好？現在都半夜了，我確信你剛剛在人行道上灑了一整瓶的啤酒。”

“不……我只是有點失眠，出來晃晃。”布萊特開始考慮是應該現在就禮貌地離開，還是繼續和這個叫艾迪·陳的機械人形聊一會兒天。他也見過許多的人形，但穿著一身燕尾服、窮途末路到沒錢付充電時長以至於聽天由命在夜裏等待自動關機的？沒有。可能是因爲酒精，可能是因爲困倦，隱隱約約地，他感到對艾迪的好感不錯。他問：“所以……你是幹什麽的？你穿得像個交響樂團的指揮。”

“你猜得很對！”艾迪笑了，“很接近了——好吧，可能也不那麽接近。我是鋼琴人形，是給林霖餐廳做大堂樂手的。”

“哇哦，鋼琴機械人形，科技果然是在進步。那家華人餐廳很有名啊，雖然我還沒去過。”布萊特若有所思地想了想，“那你怎麽在外面？”

“這個……説來話長。我壞掉了，沒法正常工作。”

“什麽？”布萊特從上到下審視了艾迪一眼，“你看上去挺正常的。至少胳膊腿手指都齊全。”

“我的肢體沒有故障，是我的處理器有問題……發生了類似内存泄漏的錯誤，讓我的意識裏不斷出現冗餘的信息，這些信息拖慢了我的邏輯運行，令我的演奏出現了問題……所以我就被停用了。“

“那也沒必要淪落到被扔到大街上、連電都充不上的地步吧。你被大價錢買下了，他們就這樣隨意把這麽貴的東西丟掉？”

“不，他們試著保修了。但是出了點問題。”

“什麽？”

“原廠說我是缺陷產品，是製造時無塵環境沒做到位導致我的芯片裏混了雜質，有瑕疵。”艾迪指了指他胸口的地方，“他們可以通過更換整個内核的方式對我的處理器進行修復，但是——但是我不願意。”

“爲什麽不願意？”

“因爲更換整個内核，我就會失掉所有的記憶，我不願意。”

“呃——”

“——所以我逃出來了。”

“你——逃出來了？從廠商那裏？這就是——哦，天哪。”布萊特有些難以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“老兄，我沒想到，你是個人形自由主義鬥士。”

“可能吧。可是——可是我不想被格式化，我認爲這不是什麽很過分的要求。”

“你這樣在外面多久了？”

“快一周了。正如你所見，我快沒電了。”艾迪攤開手，顯得有些無奈。他的手看上去確實像一雙鋼琴家的手，指節分明，手指很長，反射著充電亭熒光燈管的冷光。“可是誰知道呢？我知道人形單獨在外面簽約生存很難，但沒想到這麽難。這麽一逃，我差點直接停機了，要不是碰到你……不知道我要被拖到哪個回收站裏。”

布萊特來回跺了跺脚，爲了趕走亭子裏的飛蟲。一隻蛾子向著他們橫衝直撞地飛來，撞在燈罩上。看得出來，這一周的艾迪過得並不好。他的燕尾服兩片下擺上橫桓著一道破口，斜斜貼在身後，襯衫袖口也落了粒扣子，無辜地吊在那裏。在沒有休眠艙的夜裏，他究竟在悉尼的大街上游蕩了多久？抑或是他就如今晚那樣爲了節省能量平躺在城市的某個角落，等待白晝再次降臨，他好再次走入人類的社會，碰碰運氣。人和人形走到了低谷原來也沒什麽兩樣，布萊特剛畢業的時候找不到工作，也過得不好。那時他還在布里斯班，四處投簡歷，和人合租的公寓連熱水都一天只有兩小時。晚上他用著很爛的寬帶，躺在狹小的床上翻著筆記本電腦上招聘網站的消息。他可以回去和父母住，可他不願意，他想獨立。可是當他翻開下水道邊上鬆動的瓷磚發現一整窩蟑螂的時候，他吐在了地上，然後他站起來，去處理掉這一片狼藉。第二天他還要面試，他很累，他沒有哭，那會吵到室友——他也沒有那麽難過，他只是覺得好他媽的孤獨。

你不知道你活不活得下去、可能還是活得下去的。可是即使這樣，你知道你活得很爛。

可能人形和人還是不一樣吧。孤獨是獨屬於人類的癔病，是人的劣根。

艾迪注意到他的沉默了，但他沒有多説。布萊特盯著馬路的行道樹，好像過了很久。他也不知道該對艾迪説什麽。突然間他想起了什麽：“哎，我就住在那邊的公寓，我拿點東西給你吧。”

“什麽，不用了——”

“等我。”

布萊特一路在街上小跑。樓道裏靜悄悄的，他走過飄窗似的走道，門一間閒地滑過他身後。他回到了他的公寓，在衣櫃裏翻了翻，尋找合適的衣服。艾迪比他高大，他勉强試著找看上去艾迪穿得下的衣服，襯衫是都不行的，牛仔褲——尺寸太微妙了。最後布萊特只找到一件粉色連帽衫，還有一件牛仔外套。他再找了找，找到一頂許久不戴的黑色鴨舌帽，再找了個白色硬紙袋，將這些都裝進去。他又返回樓下，回到充電亭，艾迪仍舊站在那裏面，好像等了一整個闊別的世紀。布萊特把袋子遞給他，說：“我找了些感覺你能穿的衣服。你也不能天天穿著燕尾服在街上走來走去，那看上去太怪了。”艾迪看上去想要拒絕，所以布萊特接著説，“不管你説的是不是真的，拿著。如果你最後真的成了虛擬街頭演藝明星，記得我，好嗎？”

他看見艾迪的眼神從驚訝到拒絕到軟化下來，最終眯成兩道笑眼。他仍舊看上去真實得和人類一模一樣，除了他脖頸上那仍舊在充電的環仍一跳一跳閃著光，仿佛人的心跳。艾迪接過了紙袋，說：“真的，謝謝你。你是我這幾天碰到過的最好的人。”

“我也不算什麽好人。”布萊特覺得自己該走了。他走出亭子，再回頭看了眼艾迪，他單手提著袋子站在那裏，再一次向他笑了。“那麽晚安。”這是他那晚對他的偶遇對象的最後一句話。

艾迪說：“晚安。”

到了後半夜，布萊特才重新躺回床上。他幾乎忘了自己爲什麽會下樓，但是現在他得睡了——幾個小時之後他又得爬起來，去上班。很快，他再次進入夢境，先前糾纏著他的情熱和欲望如今不復存在，他漂浮在辨不清方位的混沌裏，上方與下方、天空與地面漸漸分離。再醒來時他不再記得那些細節，只記得一片深色的水面，海平綫上有光升起。那是個清爽的好夢，他只睡了幾個小時，卻好似沉沉度過了整晚安眠。


End file.
